


Tavros x Jade

by Dopeydonut413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopeydonut413/pseuds/Dopeydonut413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros x Jade

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my moirail. Or as we call it moorail. But i thought others might enjoy it so here you go!

He was going to do it. He was. He definitely is. He’ll probably do it. He might do it. AUGH. Not again Tavros. You were going to tell her. You ARE going to tell her. You must tell her. She’s all you been able to think about.

It was true, Tavros has feelings, red feelings, feelings for a certain human girl, who had long waist-length hair, and green eyes that sparkled like gems. He loved her eyes. They were so unlike any he had ever seen among his own race. 

He swore today was the day he was going to confess. He would tell her how his heart went thump every time he was with her. But damn he was nervous. Tavros was standing outside Jade’s door. His face was flushed. He was shakily trying to get enough courage to tell her. To tell her that he had feelings for her, of the red kind. He raised his hand to knock on her door. Knock knock.

He waited, and waited. Ten minutes went by and there was no response. No response. No response. No response. His chest felt weighted down. Although he should feel relieved he didn’t feel right. He was a soldier. And he had a mission to accomplish.

He turned around on the spot and headed down the hallway. He kept his eyes forward and marched down. He was so absorbed in marching that he forgot what he was looking for: Jade. That is, until he ran right into her.

“uHH hEY,,,aRE YOU OKAY?” tavros said bending down to help her. 

Jade nodded. “yes, im fine.” She flashed him a smile. “what’s got you so absorbed though tavros?”

“wELL,,Uh,,,” It was now or never Tavros. Do it. Confess to the girl. “Well,, i-I WAS UH TRYING TO F-FIND YOU”.

Jade giggled softly. “well looks like you found me! Was there something you wanted?” she asked.

“y-YES,,, i WANTED TO TELL YOU UH SOMETHING,,” tavro’s cheeks were blushing full tilt now.

“wanted to tell me what?” Jade’s head was tilted to the side a little like a curious dog. 

“tHAT I UH,,, h-HAVE FEELING FOR YOU,,, RED ONES,,” There, you confessed. Now come the worst part. The response.

Jade blushed. She sighed softly and said, “ oh tavros…” 

That’s it she rejected you tavros. You are a failure, you are t-MMPH.

Tavros was interrupted by the sweet taste of lips against his. He blushed even deeper if that was possible. He.. was happy. Completely happy. After all, he got the girl of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about spelling errors. i'm being pushed into bed as of now


End file.
